The Birth Of Psycheliana/Part 2
Over the course of the next seven months, the Smurfs noticed how the pregnancy was changing Smurfette. At first it was simply giving her morning sickness, and every time she was having morning sickness, Empath was experiencing it as well. Duncan chuckled when he saw Empath having to go through the same experience. "You regret that you're smurfing this bond between you and Smurfette now?" he asked. "From what this smurf could sense of Papa Smurf's own experiences during my Mama Smurf's pregnancy, what this smurf is going through is totally unique and very atypical, Duncan," Empath said. "Either that, or you're not cut out to be the Papa Smurf that you should be, Empath," Duncan said. "Male Smurfs are supposed to have the fortitude of iron, as my dear old Papa Smurf would say. They're supposed to stay strong to help carry those who lack the strength, such as our Mama Smurfs." "This smurf would imagine that Smurfette is the braver of the two for having to experience it firsthand, while this smurf can only experience what feels like echoes of her pregnancy," Empath said. "Then might I suggest that you smurf of a way to block most of it out, for it would smurf you no good if you become as she is when the child is ready to be smurfed, Empath," Duncan said. "This smurf may consider that a necessary possibility, Duncan," Empath said. "As much as this smurf may enjoy sharing the experience in the form of these 'echoes', this smurf would not want to have to feel as if this smurf is the one who will give birth to this child." "That I would agree on wholeheartedly," Duncan said. "If Mother Nature intended male Smurfs to be pregnant, she would have smurfed us wombs instead." Later on, Empath went to talk to Papa Smurf about Smurfette dealing with morning sickness. "Is there something that you can smurf for her so that she doesn't have to smurf with it so often?" he asked. "I do believe there is a medicine that I can smurf up that has smurfed in the past for all female Smurfs that smurf through a pregnancy, Empath," Papa Smurf said after giving it some thought. "I'll have it prepared and ready for Smurfette to smurf as soon as possible." "This smurf appreciates it, Papa Smurf," Empath said, as he started to sound like he was getting queasy again. Around mealtime, Empath noticed Smurfette having unusual cravings for food...at least, unusual for her. It was as if she was having a buffet straight from Farmer's garden and then some. Even Smurfette was amazed at the things she was eating, which included bugs, flowers, and dirt. "Is this usual for a female Smurf to have this kind of appetite, Papa Smurf?" Empath asked. "You should see the kind of things your Mama Smurf was eating when she had you, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "I couldn't get her to stop eating those things. Of course, the reason for these strange food cravings is that the child has special nutrition needs, so whatever it wants, the mother has to smurf them." "And she would be eating these things throughout the entire pregnancy?" Empath asked, sounding amazed. "Being a Mama Smurf requires a lot of work for a female Smurf, Empath," Papa Smurf said. He then noticed Empath clutching his stomach. "Empath, are you all right?" "This smurf was feeling as if something was kicking inside this smurf's stomach, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "That must mean the child inside Smurfette is kicking." "Amazing," Papa Smurf said. He went over to where Smurfette was sitting in the dining hall, where she also was clutching her stomach. "I could feel the child kicking inside of me, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "Would you mind if I...?" Papa Smurf began to ask. Smurfette nodded and allowed Papa Smurf to touch her stomach. As he did, he could also feel the baby kicking inside her, as also did Empath. "There's something else, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "It's like I'm smurfing a voice inside of me, that is asking 'who is the one that is touching my mother?'" "A voice?" Papa Smurf asked. "You mean...the child is speaking to you?" "This smurf hears it as well, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "The child is becoming aware of being inside a womb and wondering what's going on outside it." "Just like Lillithina," Papa Smurf said. "That's even more amazing." "You think this child may possess the same abilities as Empath, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "I can't rule out that possibility, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "You may be the Mama Smurf of another telepath." "A telepath...just like this smurf," Empath said. "This smurf is truly eager to find out upon the child's birth." "Anyway, Smurfette, here is some medication you may want to smurf in order to deal with your morning sickness," Papa Smurf said as he handed her a vial full of a black liquid. "Thanks, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said as she took the vial and started to drink its contents. She then made a face. "Bleah...this is worse than some of the food I've been smurfing." "Just think of it as being like a bottle of Smurf Cola, Smurfette," Empath suggested. "Well, why don't you try smurfing it instead of me, Empath?" Smurfette said, handing him the empty vial. "This smurf is not the one responsible for carrying our child, Smurfette," Empath said, acting like he didn't want any part of ingesting the same medication. "Oh really, Empath?" Smurfette said, glaring at him. ----- Empath mentioned the possibility of the child being a telepath to Polaris Psyche, who was intrigued by what he had heard concerning Smurfette's pregnancy. "Great Ancestors," Polaris said. "If that is the case, then surely you would want to raise the child within the village instead of having it being raised apart from you, Smurfette, or your fellow Smurfs in Psychelia." "This smurf would do everything to keep the Psyche Master from ever smurfing his hands on this smurf's child, Polaris," Empath said. "This one may understand your reasons, Empath, but wouldn't this child benefit also from the disciplines you have learned from being in Psychelia in the control of your emotions?" Polaris asked. "This smurf is not going to purge her of any of her emotions, Polaris," Empath said defensively. "This smurf wants her to fully experience being a Smurf as much as she wants to know how to control her abilities. But the last thing this smurf would want to do with her is make her into--" "This one knows what you're going to say, Empath," Polaris interrupted. "This one is not offended by you not wanting to make her into a Psyche, even though you are uncomfortable of the thought of offending this one." "But this smurf does sense that you would want to help her become fully trained in the use of her abilities as well, which this smurf would be honored to allow you," Empath said. "This one would not wish to overstep this one's boundaries in the area of raising your child, Empath," Polaris said. "You have been this smurf's Psychelian brother and this smurf's friend, Polaris," Empath said. "Nothing would make this smurf happier than for you to be the child's godfather." Polaris realized what the role of being a godfather meant. "This one appreciates the honor you have bestowed upon this one, Empath." ----- One time when Empath came home from work, he noticed a strange and familiar smell coming from his house, like that of smurfnip. Fearing the worst, Empath burst through the door to find that the entire house was filled with smurfnip smoke. Using his telekinetic power to shield himself from the effects of the smoke, he went to look for Smurfette, calling out her name, and saw her passed out near a vaporizer in the bedroom that was emitting the smoke. "Smurfette!" Empath cried out as he examined her. He sensed that she was only unconscious from the smoke that had filled the house, but somehow the child was unaffected by it. Nevertheless, he instantly had all the windows in the house opened and caused the smoke to blow out so that the air would be clear once again. Out of anger, he caused the vaporizer to be flung outside where it was destroyed by smashing itself on a rock. A few Smurfs came over to see what had happened, as they were now smelling the smurfnip smoke coming from the house. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my fellow Empath, what has smurfened in here?" Tapper asked as he watched Empath try to resuscitate Smurfette. "This smurf doesn't know, Tapper, but somehow Smurfette had gotten her hands on smurfnip and seems to have smurfed herself into an unconscious state with it," Empath replied. "Uh, I'm afraid that I'm the one who got Smurfette the smurfnip, Empath," Nabby said, sounding like that was the last thing he wanted to confess. "Nabby, how could you?!?" Empath shouted. "Smurfette is pregnant with MY CHILD!!!" "Well, she kept smurfing me to smurf her some buds so that she could smoke them, so I had smurfed her my vaporizer so that she could smurf the smoke without smoking it herself," Nabby said defensively. "I didn't mean to smurf her any harm with it." "That was the most idiotic thing you could have smurfed, laddie!" Duncan snapped. "I can't imagine for the smurf of me why you wanted to smurf that for a Smurfette who's carrying a child." "I only pray that Smurfette and her child are all right, my friend," Tapper said as they continued to watch for any signs of Smurfette waking up. Soon she opened her eyes, and looked to find her husband as well as her friends gathered around her. "Oh, Empath, I feel so smurfy, like I don't know what's smurfing over me," Smurfette said as she tried hard to focus on what she was seeing. "Smurfette, that was a foolish thing to smurf when you're pregnant," Empath said. "Papa Smurf told you that smurfnip should never be smurfed when you're carrying a child." "I know, Empath, I know," Smurfette said as she tried to sit up while she was holding her head. "I just smurfed this craving for smurfnip, and I'm sorry you didn't sense it from me." "This smurf knows that you'll be having cravings when you're pregnant, but that doesn't mean you can smurf things that are dangerous to our child...not that what you smurfed has done anything dangerous that this smurf can sense," Empath said, trying to sound reasonable. "But I thought you loved me, Empath," Smurfette said, sounding like she was going to break into tears. "I thought you were going to help me through this pregnancy." "This smurf still loves you and will do anything to help you smurf through the things that make this time so difficult on you," Empath said comfortingly. "It's just that you also have to trust this smurf's judgment on things when your own judgment may be impaired." "I'm sorry, Empath, believe me, I am," Smurfette said, as he broke down in tears and cried. "There, there, Smurfette, everything will be all right," Empath said as he put his arms around her and comforted her to make her feel better. Tapper, Duncan, and Nabby took it as their cue to leave the couple alone and left the house together. "I'm very disappointed in you, Nabby, that your actions had almost made Smurfette lose the baby," Tapper said with barely disguised anger. "Really, Tapper, I thought that I was trying to smurf the right thing," Nabby said. "She kept pestering me to go smurf her some smurfnip...what else could I have smurfed?" "You're only fortunate that it hasn't smurfed any harm to the little bairn, Nabby," Duncan said. "Though I can't imagine that this is what the child inside her is smurfing for." "Hopefully we won't have anymore instances of this smurfing for the duration of Smurfette's pregnancy, my friends," Tapper said before the three of them went their separate ways. ----- Over time, as Smurfette's stomach was getting bigger, she was having trouble moving around the house and the village. She also found that the clothes that she used to wear would no longer fit her. It was disheartening that Empath and Smurfette now had to sleep apart from each other. Handy came by with the completed smurfomatic wheelsmurfer. "This thing should easy for you to smurf around in, Smurfette," he said. "All you do is smurf around this joystick, and you can smurf forward, reverse, smurf to the left or right." Smurfette watched Handy demonstrate the controls of the wheelsmurfer. "That's a real smurfy invention, Handy. Thank you." "Gee, Smurfette, you don't sound very enthusiastic about it," Handy said, noticing the monotone voice in her response. "Is there something the matter?" "It's not your invention, Handy," Smurfette said. "It's the feeling that I'm not in control of my body anymore. I can't smurf anything that I want to before I had the child, and besides that, I look in the mirror and see that I don't smurf like I used to." "I don't think that you smurf ugly at all, Smurfette," Handy said. "If anything, I think that you smurf beautiful as a Mama Smurf." "Yes, beautiful as a Mama Smurf," Smurfette said. "I just miss the beauty that I used to have. I don't think that I will ever smurf back to the way I looked when I first married Empath." "And you think Empath won't like the way that you smurf now," Handy guessed. "Empath still likes the way that I smurf, Handy," Smurfette said. "It's just that I don't like the way that I smurf. It just makes me wish that I never even thought of smurfing a child." "I'm sorry that I can't offer you much help there, Smurfette," Handy said. "All I can say is that you have a few more months before the child comes. Maybe then things will change again, and you'll smurf back to the way you used to." "Maybe...or maybe I'll just smurf like this for the rest of my life," Smurfette said. "You don't know that for certain, Smurfette," Handy said. "Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy smurfing around now on your wheelsmurfer. When the child comes, you won't need it anymore." "I will smurf forward to that, at the very least," Smurfette said. "Thank you again." ----- One night, Empath sensed that Smurfette was sobbing. He went over to where she was sleeping to comfort her, to find out what was wrong. "I feel like a prisoner inside my own body, Empath," Smurfette said. "This smurf knows that you don't like all the changes this pregnancy is putting you through, Smurfette," Empath said. "Sometimes I feel the regret of ever wanting to know what it's like to be a Mama Smurf," Smurfette said. "You're smurfing the best you can under the smurfumstances," Empath said. "All this taking care of both yourself and the child is not easy, and this smurf knows that you don't feel as beautiful as you used to be. But this smurf knows that the end result will be worth all the sacrifices you smurfed for her. All this won't matter when the time comes, because you will have a beautiful child to love, and you will feel joy for what you have accomplished." "But I won't be the same Smurfette that you married, Empath," Smurfette said. "You are still the same Smurfette to this smurf," Empath said. "We may not be able to enjoy the things that we used to before we received the blessing of a child, and you may not smurf back to how you used to smurf, but it won't change how this smurf still sees you and how this smurf still feels for you." "I feel the baby's thoughts, Empath," Smurfette said. "She says that she loves me and cares for me. She wants me to stay strong for her." "It would seem that she has more faith in you than you have in yourself, Smurfette," Empath said. "I should have known, if this child is going to be a telepath just like you, Empath," Smurfette said. "There's no way that you're going to fail being a great Mama Smurf to our child, Smurfette, no matter what sacrifice you'll have to make," Empath said. "I won't make the sacrifice unless you're willing to make them for being a Papa Smurf, Empath," Smurfette said. "We're smurfing through this together." "Even if this world ends, we're smurfing through with it," Empath said, as he and Smurfette kissed each other. ----- Meanwhile, Tapper was in the middle of a prayer. "Oh, Lord God, the Almighty Father, I pray for the sake of my fellow Smurfs, Empath and Smurfette, that You smurf a hedge of protection around them, that you keep them safe under the shelter of Your wings. Smurfette needs your strength as a Mama Smurf that she would keep her child safe, the child that You have smurfed her for Your appointed purpose in this world, that she would not feel discouraged, and that she would know Your love for her, the love of a father to a greatly beloved daughter. Help her to appreciate the joy of being a Mama Smurf, that it is one of the blessings You have given Your creations, that they should go forth and multiply and fill the earth. Smurf her Your wisdom in all things that pertain to motherhood, that she would raise her child in the ways that reflect all Your characterisitics, that the child may seek You and learn of You and may know You in all things. "And for Empath, I pray that as a Papa Smurf, that he may be the embodiment of You in all things that pertain to fatherhood, that he may love his child as You have loved Your only begotten Son, and as You have loved us before the creation of the world. May he also know of Your love, that You have given the life of Your Son to redeem all of creation, that it will someday be part of the new heavens and the new earth that You will bring forth in due time." "In the name of Jesus Christ, I pray. Amen." Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Birth Of Psycheliana chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles